Lets-a-go, Mario
Lets-a-Go, Mario is a game that is being developed by Mega Studio for the Nintendo DS. It will be the tenth installment of the Super Mario Bros. series. The game borrows several elements from other Mario games, such as the Cape Feather and Hammer Suit, but also has its own new features, such as the level editor and the gauntlet mode. Story One fine morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros. had received an invitation to a picnic from Princess Peach. As the brothers arrived at the picnic, they had heard a massive explosion to the west. Several Toads are then seen running away from the explosion. Mario then notices a pink speck in the sky, flying towards Bowser's Castle. Mario and Luigi then rush to the Mushroom Kingdom binoculars and zoom into the pink dot. Closer inspection reveals that the dot is the Princess! Toadbert then comes and tells them that he saw the entire predicament. Bowser dropped a bomb on the picnic area, which caused a massive crater. He was calling out to her as loud as he could, but after much failure, he saw that she was blasted away towards Bowser's castle from the bomb's impact. He wanted to do some investigation of the crater, but it looked awful radiant and he feared that it would take his Vim, because he was still paranoid from the Shroob attack. The brothers go and explore the crater, which later becomes the main hub for the rest of the game. It appears that there was an ancient system of Warp Pipes that Bowser had become aware of. These pipes apparently led to riches, which were needed to unlock the other pipes. Bowser's troops hijacked each pipe so they could retrieve the treasures to give to Peach. After exploring the crater, they finally go to the Plains Area. Meanwhile, after getting through the third level of the Plains Area, Wario and Waluigi tag-along because they want a share of the treasure. Soon after, they hear a familiar voice telling them to scram and give up on finding the Ancient Treasures because the Koopa Troop is already looking for them and that Mario and his crew are only going to get hurt. This only infuriates the Wario Bros. even more and sends them rushing towards the castle even faster, as the Mario Bros. are forced to pursue. After they find the tower, they receive one final warning from Kamek, who sent the earlier warning as well. They still, however, deny the warning, and trudge onwards to the top of the castle, where they meet a 100-Gold Coin, the first and least valuable of the treasures. Right before they grab it, however, Kamek teleports in and possesses the coin, changing it into the Evil Coin Monster, Rollerage. Kamek then proceeds to mock the heroes and then teleports out. Rollerage and the heroes then proceed to battle. After being beaten, it is shown that Rollerage was only protecting himself goes to the crew. He then presents them with the true treasure, which he was guarding. Rollerage then takes the Red and Blue Goombas' place and owns a shop for power-ups. After they arrive back in Toad Town, Toad's younger siblings - a Blue Toad and a Yellow Toad arrive and beg to join Mario and his group on the quest. Soon after, they explain to Toadsworth and Merlon what they're doing. Neither of them want too, as Wario and Waluigi could be troublesome, but they finally accept that it's for the Princess and they should be fine. As soon as they're finished in Toad Town, they arrive in the Pharaoh Area. After trekking through two stages of it, Mario forgets that he's there with others and eats the last Cactus Mushroom. To his surprise, this is worse than he thinks - everyone else is parched! Luckily, a Spike comes by and asks them while they're out here and why his friends are all dried up and lying on the ground. After some quick explaining, the Spike realizes that he's talking to the legendary Super Mario. The Spike introduces himself as Mike. Mike then checks in his gut to see if he has anything left to quench them. He pulls out a Shroom Shake, a Cactus Mushroom, a Thunder Cloud, an Ice Flower, a Wet Mushroom, and a drop of water. These do go in the player's inventory and can be used. Mike then decides to join the quest. After their little episode, they carry on to the Puzzle Pyramid. With their new friend Mike, they go on to beat each of the puzzles. After this, they meet the keeper of the pyramid and one of the last living members of the Fungia Clan - the adorable Mushroom pharaoh, Fungraoh. After getting each of his questions right, he then presents to them the second of the Ancient Treasures, the Golden Pyramid - worth 3,000 coins, or Princess Daisy, trapped in a cage to the right. As a majority, the crew chose Daisy - you can imagine who didn't. The crew's lack of greed(for the most part) impressed him and allowed him to give them both the girl and the gold. Or so they think - Kamek comes in at just the right time to screw up everything. Fungraoh uses his wand against Kamek's to get the tomb raider out of the structure. He succeeds, but the Wiggler-esque rage he was sent into due to the Koopa Wizard's horrid timing made him attack everyone and everything in sight - Daisy, Mario's crew, the gold, and even the pyramid around them all. A short period after he starts to cool down, he transforms into a giant Phanto with hands and projectiles made of even more normal-sized Phantos. To add insult to injury, the entire pyramid's interior design is replaced by Phantos everywhere! After beating Fungraoh - or Phantraoh, as the game calls him in this state, the entire pyramid changes back to its original state - buried in the sand. Wario must be used to break some of the bricks forming the pyramid to make a tunnel out. After this, the player unlocks Daisy. As they enter the Aqua Area, they are ambushed by a giant Cheep Cheep, only to retreat to the tower. Blue Toad questions this, not noticing that everyone else has gone on. Gameplay Features Adventure Mode Wi-Fi Adventure Mode Level Editor People can create their own levels. Using wi-fi, they can download other levels and share their own. Every once in a while, a staff level will be uploaded and shared. These professionally made levels can be edited and sent back to the creators for feedback on their edits. Also, new expansion packs are often made available and downloadable for free. Gauntlet In this mode, the player(s) face off against several enemies and bosses from previous games. Some of the bosses, such as those from the RPGs had to be changed or even given different tactics. After beating an enemy or boss, it is unlocked and can be fought again. It also unlocks more things to be downloaded with Wi-fi. Shops Throughout the course of the game, there are many shops, one per Area. Each Area will sell Mario different things too, for different amounts of coins. Below is a list of what each shop sells and how expensive they are. DLC See Also:Lets-a-go, Mario/DLC Lets-a-go, Mario has only free DLC. It is new items, characters, object packs for the level editor, and enemies and bosses for the Gauntlet. Characters downloaded will have no relevance to the story; however, they are playable in any mode. With items, the player may get it from a shop for free. It is then completely available for use for the rest of the game without paying coins. Levels Let's-a-go, Mario '''houses twelve areas, which each have 10-12 levels each, plus 2 bonus stages after collecting all the Star Coins in that area and beating the game. There are also DLC stages that come out occasionally. Areas Area 1 - Plains Area Area 2 - Pharaoh Area Area 3 - Aqua Area Area 4 - Jungle Area Area 5 - Spelunk Area Area 6 - Freezing Area Area 7 - Mountain Area Area 8 - Extraterrestrial Area Area 9 - Electric Area Area 10 - Spooky Area Area 11 - Nostalgic Area Area 12 - Cloudy Area Area 13 - Burning Area Area 14 - Special Area Stages ''Main Article:'' '''Lets-a-go, Mario/List of Stages Cast This game has a very wide array of characters from other Mario games. Playable Enemies Main Article: Lets-a-go, Mario/List of Enemies Bosses Enemy Courses Mini-Bosses Every Area has one, two, or three towers in it. Each of these vertical-oriented levels has a mini-boss, who allows the player to move on through the area if beaten. Bosses Items Power-ups This game has many power-ups, and some affect other characters in different ways. The list can be seen here Yoshi Yoshi appears in this game in 36 forms - all of them and each of their powers are listed here. Misc. Reception Media Lets-a-go, Mario/Music Lets-a-go, Mario/Sprites Beta Elements Main Article:Lets-a-go, Mario/Beta Elements Polls Do you like how the game is coming along? Yes No What do you think my first priority should be?> Finish the story Add enemies Power-ups Characters/DLC Sprites in general Make the game in Game Maker (which I am doing) Gallery mockup1.png|Level 1-1 lagmcard.png|The DS Card for the game. Trivia *Before the last Bowser battle, Mario twists his hat in a similar fashion to Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon anime. *This is the first Super Mario game where every character has a different type of Fire Ball. *When 99 lives are reached, the player is rewarded with an aesthetic Easter Egg depending on which character (s)he is using. **If Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Waluigi is being played as, he will wear a top hat with a 99 on top of it. **If any female character is being played as, she gains a platinum tiara with an Emerald, Ruby, and a Sapphire on it. ***This is an obvious reference to Generation 3 of Pokémon. **With anyone else, the backgrounds and enemies gain different colors or appearances, similar to what happens when the Special World is beaten in Super Mario World. *Toad Town's construction in this game is based off of the producer, kirbymariomega's town where he grew up. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario Games Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Brock Production Concept Award Category:Mega Studios Category:Sysop Approved